


Viktor's Secret Stash

by LilianRoses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, baby photos, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Viktor has an unhealthy obsession with something. Nothing that would end his career as a skater, but something rather embarassing nonetheless. He blames Hiroko Katsuki, and Yuuri's unfairly adorable baby-face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, tooth-rotting fluff. They're married because I say so. Comments bring me joy, so please leave one!

\-----

He hadn't meant for it to get this bad. But when life presents you with an adorable omega who smells of fresh rain, warm earth and cinnamon (which doesn't seem like it should smell good but it  ** _does_** ), what are you expected to do? And then that same omega had gotten absolutely _hammered_ at a formal party and quite literally swept him off his feet, before escaping into the night.

 

It was like life was playing a cruel game of keep-away with him, and to be honest, gold medals were not an adequate consolation prize.

 

He had sulked in his loft for almost two weeks until Mila had sent him a message on Instagram with a link to a video. It was the  _( **his** , his mind whispered against his will)_ omega from that night, Yuuri Katsuki, skating his program. If that wasn't a call out to him, he didn't know what was. So in a fit of determination sprinkled with desperation and garnished with impulse issues, he had packed up his things and Makkachin and chased him to Japan. He had gained weight, and seemed shocked that he was there, but he'd never be able to forget that smell.

 

And the rest was history.

\-----

Viktor snuggled further into his husband's neck; both inhaling the amazing scent there and attempting to block out the horrible St. Petersburg sunlight that was attempting to rouse him from his peaceful slumber. Yuuri let him nuzzle him for a second more before beginning the lengthy process of removing himself from his husband's morning embrace. Viktor complained (as always), voice thick with his Russian accent due to his lethargic state.

 

"Nooo...come baaack Yuuri...it's our day off of practice..."

"I have to get up, Viktor. We're running low on groceries, and I want to get to the store before it gets crowded."

"But Yuuuri..."

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't know where Viktor's fans got the idea of him being regal and composed from. He was  _far_ too clingy for that to be true. He batted hands away from the sweater (of Viktor's) he'd worn to bed. He knew from experience that if Viktor latched onto to anything on his person (be it clothing or an actual body part), and managed to get him back in bed, he'd stay there until Viktor rose as well.

 

He was weak when it came to his husband. It was a flaw of his.

 

Although he refused to let Viktor pull him back into their bed, he did lean over to give him a placating kiss on the temple, nuzzling him in return. When Viktor had asked what he smelled like to Yuuri, Yuuri had blushed, but answered anyway. Fresh snow, the sea, and hints of oranges. Like a walking winter, almost. But not even that wonderful smell could get Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov back into bed that morning. They needed pretty much everything: milk, various vegetables, fruit, those ridiculous sparkling waters that Viktor adored for some reason, chicken, fish...

 

(Just the thought of it was enough to pull a sigh past his lips. But he did pretty much everything involving food, where as Viktor handled most of the cleaning. It had just worked out that way.)

 

Mind lost in everything that needed to be picked up, Yuuri finished his morning routine and was soon out the door with Makkachin. All was quiet for a few minutes. And then suddenly Viktor was upright, as if he'd never been asleep in the first place. With a quick sniff to ensure that, yes, his husband and mate was indeed gone, he rolled himself out of bed (with a swear as he made contact with hardwood) and reached under the bed. He'd been partaking in this 'guilty-pleasure' of his increasingly more often, and it was at the point now that whenever Yuuri stepped out, Viktor reached for it. He had a problem, he knew. But just hear him out.

 

Yuuri Katsuki's baby photos.

 

He had found out about Yuuri's collection of posters of him while they were packing his things to move him to St. Petersberg. Yuuri had forgotten that he had hidden them in his closet, so when Viktor had shoved some things aside, there it was. A box full of pictures of his face, some of which he didn't even remember posing for. He had actually been flattered at the extensive collection, but Yuuri had looked like he sort of wanted to die.

 

(And that he most likely already had a little on the inside.)

 

Viktor was quick to reassure him that it was not weird to have posters of your idols, not even as many as Yuuri owned. Of course he couldn't resist poking fun a _little_ , because the blush he caused was adorable. He had mentioned in a joking tone that it was a shame that they hadn't made more posters of Yuuri, because he'd collect them. Yuuri's mother had smiled that smile of a mother about to embarass their child, but did not elaborate. A few weeks later, a box had arrived adressed only to Viktor. They made a point not to open each other's mail, so Yuuri had just handed the package over to him. He had opened it thinking it was just another fan-package, but he had slammed the box shut the second he realized what it actually was.

 

Yuuri had been startled by his husband's sudden action, and wanted to know just what was  _in_ the box that made him react in such a way. Viktor had gone red in the cheeks, and thrown himself protectively over it like a dragon guarding its hoard. He shot him his most charming smile and declared it nothing but fanmail. He knew that he couldn't let the omega see this, because they would be immediately sent back, and he  _had_ to look through them first. And they just kept coming, and Viktor would keep shedding tears from the purity of them.

 

(The people at the local printing shop were almost certain that it was figure-skating legend Viktor Nikiforov who kept coming in to make copies, but what would he be copying so much of, anyway?)

 

So Viktor now had his own collection that he kept hidden under their bed. He sort of understood how Yuuri felt, now. But in his case, it was weird, because he was hoarding secret photos of his  _husband_ that he would look through whenever he wasn't home. But the call of a small, chubby, adorable Yuuri was too strong to resist.

 

There were photos of him as an infant, which showed that he indeed was naturally on the thicker side. This was unusual for a figure-skater  _and_ an omega, both of which were normally slim, but his Yuuri was nothing if not determined. So he slimmed down drastically, and Viktor would never  _not_ be awed by his willpower. But baby-Yuuri had no such qualms. There was one photo of him in a bear onesie holding colored blocks that had almost killed him.

 

As he grew, he entered what he titled the ' _Viktor Phase'_. It was clear that this was when he had started following him. His favorite photo from that phase was one in which Yuuri appeared to have attempted to grow his hair out like his. It was tied with a blue ribbon, and he was clutching a brown poodle plushie in his arms. His smile was wide, his eyes bright, and Viktor had never seen a cuter sight in his life. He felt almost unworthy. 

 

Then came the ice-skating photos. Yuuri getting his first pair of skates, and the look of utter joy. His first competitions. Him in a baby-blue leotard in Minako's studio taking dance lessons. All of it. He would never get enough of  _any of them._

 

He was so wrapped up in his obsession that he hadn't heard or smelled his husband's far too quick return. His reaction was about what you'd expect.

 

"Viktor, are you still in bed? I just came to grab my other card; I forgot I changed the name on- OH MY GOD."

"YUURI! I can completely explain this!"

"I DON'T WANT ONE! GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"NO! They're mine; you can't take them from me-"

"I SWEAR VIKTOR YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE DAMN COUCH FOR THE REST OF OUR MARRIAGE-"

"THE CUTENESS IS WORTH IT AND I'LL TAKE MY PICTURES WITH ME-"

 

Yuuri was torn between gathering what was in the box and chasing his husband, but he couldn't let any of those photos remain in his possession. So he pursued him all around the apartment; climbing over furniture and running around obstacles. He was sure they looked ridiculous. They were two grown, gold-medal winning professional athletes playing keep-away with baby photos.

 

"HOW MANY DO YOU  _HAVE?"_

"Not enough-"

_"VIKTOR-"_

 

Yuuri had had quite enough of this. So in a rare fit of anger fueled by embarassment, he had launched himself at Viktor from the couch. They both went tumbling, and were soon wrestling on the floor. Viktor thanked his long armspan, because otherwise Yuuri would have the photos by now. Soon both resorted to jabbing ticklish spots, and were laughing and swearing in turn. It finally ended when Yuuri straddled Viktor, and pinned his arms to the ground. They were both huffing for breath, and Yuuri blinked before shooting his husband an unimpressed look. Viktor responded with an unashamed one.

 

"Really, Viktor? Now?"

"You're straddling me, red in the face, and breathing hard. It's not my fault that we were in this position a few nights ago. I admit it was under better circumstances, but still."

"We were  _fighting._ "

"Well, try having a less sexy angry/detrmined face."

 

Yuuri tried to keep the smile off of his face, and failed.

 

"You're ridiculous."

"You're ridiculously attractive. Do I really have to get rid of my photos of you?"

 

He sighed.

 

"I guess not. Just...don't gather anymore, okay?"

"I promise."

 

Yuuri smirked and leaned closer. His scent was heavy, and Viktor's mouth watered.

 

"And I demand a _certain type_ of repayment...after I get the groceries."

 

He shot up, and out the door. Viktor looked on, betrayed and aroused in equal parts. He rolled over on the floor, groaning.

 

(At least he could keep his photos.)

\-----

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
